onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pora Pora no Mi
The Pora Pora no Mi allows the one who eats it to store physical objects by storing it in ones pores (small holes in the skin). It was eaten by Voli L. Jaldors. After Jaldors death in fell into the hands of the Warmholder family. Appearance How the fruit looks like is hard to say since it was only mentioned by the storyteller of 'Warmholder's DF tales'. Appearantly it should look like an oval fruit with 4 large swirls on it, being not bigger than a child's fist. Abilities This devil fruit allows the user to store objects (liqiud and solid) in his/her pores. The user's weigth will increase the same amount as he/she stored, the body of the user won't change a bit tough. It doesn't seem to have a limit what kind of object it can store, Jaldors was seen to even store a whole pirate warship with crew and all (after absorbing it few of Jaldors' bones broke and Jaldors himself was immobilized). If a living being woould be stored that being's body will stop to grow and thus stay alive without losing anything. With the fruits power the consumer could store a canonball to avoid any mortal wounds, the limb where the used pore is will take all damage and stay numb for an half-hour up to 13 days. Storing a living being takes the risk to destroy the limp or even the whole body with death as result (depending on how strong the being is something as small as a mouse won't do any harm). Usage Jaldors was seen using it in different ways. He used himself as a sort of bag by storing all-days stuff in him, like glasses, tissues, his reading goggles and atleast 35 bottles of vodka. He also stored his pet rabbit for over 30 years, because of his devil fruit powers the rabbits body stayed alive, the rabbit eventually died together with Jaldors. Weaknesses Besides the standard devil fruit weaknesses the user of this fruit takes highly risk, because everytime the user stores an object a piece of his/her body will become numb and useless for limited time. For example: Would he/she fight a weaponmaster who uses alot of huge weapons the devil fruit user is in a disadventage because his/her body will be out of rooms and resulting in immobilizing the user's body when storing to much objects. So an easy way to kill this devil fruit user is to throw a lot of (dangerous) objects towards him/her. The user also can't store water or seastone (only when they are in bottles or other of that kind of capsules). History and present It ones belonged to a infamous sultan from a rainforest island named Yurarai. The sultan got ill and was cured by a foreign doctor, out of gratitute and happiness he wanted to give the doctor this fruit. The fruit was the most beautiful fruit in the sultan's garden. The doctor first declined this gift saying that it's inproper for him to take it, but after the sultan said that if he didn't take the fruit the sultan wouldn't let him go home. After 3 nights the doctor accepted it. After examinating the fruit he came with the conclusion that it was a devil fruit. When he arrived home his boy asked him what kind of fruit his father brought with him. The father replying that it was one of those legendary fruits which could grant the eater to hae a marvelous life or an isolated from society life. The boy looked to the fruit smiling and asked if he could have it. His dad simple said yes and gave it to the boy. The boy walked with this fruit to the boys in his town. Telling the group about his new property. After the boys heard the story they wondered what kind of power it would give the eater. One boy named Voli L. Jaldors volunteered to eat it and thus seeing what it would give the eater. The other boys were not sure if it was something worth to do, but as soon as Jaldors said that he didn't care if he would live isolated from society and didn't realy like swiming anyway. The boys decided to give it to him. After this Jaldors learned to control the fruit in 2 days, he became a commodore for the marines and died as vice-admiral at an age of 58 years. Later the fruit fell into the hands of Warmholder's family Trivia *It should be noticed that one can only store as much as objects as his/her strength allows to, thus one can't just store endlessly. *The fruit seemed pretty easy to learn the full potentianol. *The total years the rabbit spent outside Jaldors' body was 4 years. Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits